Full moon
by yaoikoibito
Summary: There was A beautiful moon at the park.. IF only Akito had gone... Agito/Akito. Lemon references


It was late at night, the twins Akito and Agito wanted to see the full moon. They wanted to spend their time together, alone in the park with the most beautiful sakura trees they've ever seen.

At least that was the plan. Unfortunately, just as Akito was about to leave, it started to rain. He and Agito were separated by their older brother, Kaito. He knew of the two's feelings for each. So now, Akito's with Kaito and Agito's with Akira. Now, they live far from each other. Only to see one another when sneaking out. And this was one of those nights, supposedly.

"Akito, I have something to attend to. I'll be home late." Kaito said, as he was readying to leave.

"Okay… be careful big brother!" Akito took an umbrella from the rack next to him. "Here you go!"

"Yeah… thanks…" He stares at Akito, thinking that there was something going to go wrong. He shrugged it off, patting Akito's head like he would a puppy, sighing after. "Don't forget to lock up."

"Yeah, I won't," Akito said giving his brother a half-hearted smile. _'Tonight… I was supposed to meet up with Agito… but…'_

Sad to say, Agito was already at the park before it even started to rain. As the rain poured, it was clear Agito was depressed. He stares at a distance, thinking how he would have so enjoyed that nigh with Akito. Then he heard a voice. It was Itsuki, or Ikki for short.

"What's the ever famous Mr. Agito doing here?" Itsuki said tauntingly, more in a creepily flirtatious way actually.

Agito sighed, "What do you want _now_?"

Itsuki was famous for being a man-whore at their school. He would flirt with _anyone_ he outs his sights on. And for these past few weeks, Agito and Akito were at the receiving end of it.

"Ahe... Nothing in particular…" Itsuki slowly approached Agito, though the other didn't notice.

"Oho… Is that so? Then get the fuck outta here!"

"That's it then… I'm going to get some _fucking _done."

"What?!"

Before he knew it, Itsuki got in his way. He forced Agito to the tree, Agito pushes him away. But Itsuki was taller than him, giving the other the upper hand. And again forces Agito against the tree.

"Common Agito, stop struggling… It would be much easier for the both of us," He said as he licked his lips in a way that a lecher would only do.

Agito pushes Itsuki away with a strong kick to the groin, giving him a chance to be able to get away. Finally he was able to escape from what could have been a horrible event. He headed towards Akito and Kaito's place; he just wanted to see Akito. He really wanted to be with the his most beloved an most treasured Akito right now.

Akito knocks on the door, and, yes, it was still raining. Akito opens the door to see Agito soaking wet. He stares at Agito with worry.

Akito slowly approaches Agito. Agito suddenly puts his head on Akito's shoulder. They looked like they were about to hug, but Agito was just resting his head on Akito's left shoulder.

"What's the matter?" Akito whispered against Agito's ear.

"Please… Just shut up…"

"Agito…"

"Please…"

Akito wraps his arms around Agito shoulders.

"What ever Happened, don't forget I'm always loving you, worrying about you… wanting to be with you…"

After these words were said, Agito puts both his hands on either side of Akito's face. And gives him a soft kiss on the lips, brushing them against each other. Before they even knew, they had already deepened the kiss. Each other's hands roaming around the body of the other.

They had made it to Akito's room, their clothes being shed in no particular order. As they lay with Agito on top Akito, their bodies bare as on the days they were born. The fragrance of the rain, each time they felt the other's warm touches feeling content with each other.

That night, they did what their brother forbade them to do. Strengthening the relationship that others would find hard to accept. Surely they made a mistake… But then… nothing else matters when there's love… At least that's what they say…

**THE END**


End file.
